


We Can’t Stop, We Won’t Stop

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [12]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, Journalism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Rough Sex, Sex, Sports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сезон выдался так себе, Эмиль устал и хочет развеяться. Поэтому, после очередной ссоры с Самантой, он идет в клуб в поисках мальчика на ночь. Только в этот раз мальчик находит его.<br/>Или АУ, в которой Эмиль — по-прежнему спортсмен, а Тарьей — … Впрочем, вскоре узнаете ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can’t Stop, We Won’t Stop

  
_We can't stop_  
We won't stop  
Can't you see it's we who own the night  
Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life*  
Bastille - We Can't Stop

Музыка грохотала в голове набатом, стакан с очередным коктейлем подрагивал в руках, пока Эмиль лениво осматривался в клубе. Сегодня он пришел отдохнуть и развеяться. И искал для этого подходящего кандидата.

Сезон выдался так себе, неудачи на Чемпионате лежали на душе тяжёлым камнем, а Саманта выедала остатки достоинства своими нотациями. Эмиль её любил, конечно, но порой, после особо громких скандалов, он хлопал дверью и уходил в ближайший гей-бар. Искал там мальчика на ночь. Изменой это не считал — не девочку же он снимает, в конце концов. Да и расслабляться мужчине как-то нужно.

Выбор в этот вечер не впечатлял. Прямо перед ним крутились малолетки, чуть ли не выпрыгивая из обтягивающих задницы штанов, но к ним интерес был утерян лет пять назад — больше головной боли, чем удовольствия. Парочку особо настырных пришлось отшивать фирменной улыбкой и ласковым ответом. Мальцы отходили разочарованные, но, хотя бы, не сердитые.

Парочка мужчин постарше пыталась, в свою очередь, угостить Эмиля коктейлями, но и их тут ждал отказ — сегодня Свендсену хотелось другого. Чего, он ещё сам не понимал, но был абсолютно уверен, что когда увидит его, то поймёт.

Вечер тянулся медленно, а коктейли заканчивались быстро. Взглянув на часы, Эмиль решил, что пора уже выбрать хоть кого-то, иначе он рискует остаться на голодном пайке. И именно в этот момент Эмиль увидел _его_.

Парень, ровесник или на пару лет младше. Золотистые кудри, большие глаза и невероятно чувственные и будто бы зацелованные губы. Хотя, почему будто бы? Черт, неужели и тут не повезет?..

Пока Эмиль оценивающе рассматривал незнакомца, тот прошествовал прямо к нему и опустился на соседний стул, кивнул бармену:

— Как обычно.

Эмиль посчитал это достойным поводом начать беседу:

— Ты тут часто бываешь?

— Достаточно, — улыбнулся парень, разворачиваясь к Эмилю. — Чаще, чем ты.

Взяв в руки бокал с коктейлем, он покрутил между пальцами черенок вишни.

— Ты знаешь меня? — приподнял брови Эмиль.

— Тебя пол-Норвегии знает, — хмыкнул парень. — Но, да, — я тебя тут пару раз видел.

— Как жаль, что я не видел тебя тут раньше, — улыбнулся Эмиль, пододвигаясь ближе.

Незнакомец белозубо улыбнулся:

— Ты обычно уже занят к тому моменту, как я прихожу сюда.

— Мне повезло напороться на собственного сталкера?

— Как знать, как знать, — парень вытащил из бокала многострадальную вишенку и обхватил её губами. — Хотя я бы сказал, что это мне повезло. В кои-то веки.

С легким чмоканьем, слышным даже сквозь бьющую по ушам музыку, парень оторвал вишню от черенка и довольно прожевал её, не преминув облизать губы языком.

— Я Тарьей, — отбросив черенок на барную стойку, он протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Эмиль, — он схватился за чужую ладонь, сжав тёплые пальцы своими. В следующий миг он почувствовал рывок и обнаружил себя стоящим между разведенных ног сидящего на стуле Тарьея. Не отпуская сцепленных рук, Тарьей отставил бокал и положил левую ладонь на плечо Эмилю.

— Так что, мистер Свендсен, сегодня вы дожидались меня?

Вместо ответа Эмиль потянулся за поцелуем.

Лаунж был переполнен, но ничто так хорошо не открывает виповские комнаты, как кредитная карта и солидные чаевые администратору. Закрытые лаунж-кабинеты располагались на третьем этаже, и по лестнице Эмиль с Тарьеем буквально взлетели.

Лежа на ворохе подушек, Эмиль любовался стоящим над ним парнем. Тот, ухмыльнувшись чужому вниманию, стянул через голову белоснежную хенли, открывая взгляду хорошо натренированное тело.

— Иди сюда, — протянул руку Эмиль.

Тяжелое тело рухнуло сверху и утянуло в поцелуй. Он был жёстким, подчиняющим, доминирующим, и оттого безумно нравился Эмилю. Застонав в чужой рот, Эмиль приподнял бедра, втираясь своим членом в бедро Тарьея.

— Как ты любишь? — спросил Тарьей, отрываясь от его губ и выписывая дорожку из поцелуев-укусов на его шее, пока его руки заползали под чужую футболку и тянули её вверх.

— Я люблю по-всякому, — Эмиль приподнялся, помогая стаскивать с себя одежду.

— Твои слова, не мои, — ухмыльнулся Тарьей, спутывая руки Эмилю над головой его же футболкой.

— Поцелуй меня, — потребовал Эмиль.

Тарьей был хорош. Целовался он открыто и с упоением, наслаждаясь каждым мигом. Приподнявшись на локте, он свободной рукой мягко провёл по щеке Эмиля.

— Мне сегодня безумно повезло, — сказал он, затем опустился ниже, целуя скулы, подбородок с лёгкой колкой щетиной, лаская шею и облизывая адамово яблоко. От каждой из этих ласк Эмиля будто пробивало электрическим током, а пальцы на ногах судорожно поджимались.

В следующий миг Тарьей опустил руку ниже, нащупал уже заметно выделяющийся бугор в чужих штанах и с упоением сжал ладонь.

Эмиль застонал и попытался выпутать руки из обвязанной вокруг них футболки, но Тарьей стукнул его по предплечьям и достаточно чувствительно прикусил ключицу:

— Держите руки так, как вам было указано, мистер Свендсен.

Коротко вздохнув, Эмиль вновь вытянул всё ещё стянутые руки над головой и ответил:

— Тогда тебе придется взять на себя все хлопоты.

— С удовольствием.

Удостоверившись, что Эмиль лежит, как ему велено, и не собирается шевелиться, Тарьей вернулся к изучению открывшегося перед ним тела. Проследив каждую мышцу груди поцелуями-укусами, он опустился ниже, пощекотав кончиком языка пупок и проведя влажную линию вдоль кромки низко посаженных джинсов.

Застонав, Эмиль поддал бедрами вверх, привлекая внимание к самой насущной на данный момент своей потребности.

— Кто-то теряет терпение? — ухмыльнулся Тарьей, расстегнув пуговицу и медленно потянув вниз собачку на молнии. И в следующий миг обнаружил прискорбное отсутствие какого-либо белья под джинсами. — Ух ты. Да ты сегодня нарываешься, Эмиль.

— А ты пока больше го… — в следующий миг Тарьей взял в рот чужой член — сразу, без подготовки, до горла, и Эмиль задохнулся от неожиданности, не сумев как следует закончить фразу. А после пары правильных, хороших движений, Эмиль забыл, что вообще хотел что-то сказать.

Внезапно сказка закончилась — Тарьей выпустил его изо рта и отстранился:

— Нам нужно тебя раздеть, — с этими словами он потянул вниз джинсы.

— В заднем кармане, — кивнул Эмиль, приподнимая ноги и помогая стащить с себя остатки одежды. — Презерватив и смазка.

— Твоя предусмотрительность не может не быть вознаграждена, — ухмыльнутся Тарьей. Презерватив приземлился на живот Эмилю, тогда как одноразовый флакончик со смазкой был открыт мгновенно. — Ты же ничего не имеешь против того, чтобы сегодня побыть снизу?

Впрочем, ни подумать над вопросом, ни тем более ответить на него, ему никто не дал. В следующий миг Эмиль почувствовал, как его член вновь погружается в бархатную теплоту чужого рта. И на фоне этого пальцы, кружащие и разминающие его судорожно сжатые мышцы, прошли практически незамеченными. Спохватился Эмиль, уже когда почувствовал в себе два пальца, которые резко надавили на нужную точку и перед глазами вспыхнули звезды.

— Та-а-арьей, — простонал Эмиль. — Или еби, или дай кончить. Я долго не протяну.

С легким чмоканьем выпустив чужой член изо рта, Тарьей рассмеялся:

— Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь, — отстранившись, он сцапал лежащий на судорожно сокращающемся животе Эмиля фольговый пакетик. — Перевернись. Руки оставь вытянутыми перед собой.

Эмиль быстро и беспрекословно повиновался. Поза была не самой удобной, но оттого заводила еще больше.

— На колени, — Тарьей провел рукой вдоль выгнувшейся поясницы.

Эмиль лежал, уперев мокрый от пота лоб в подушки, хаотически разбросанные под ним, и с предвкушением представлял, как Тарьей расстегивает свои джинсы, приспускает трусы и натягивает на свой стоящий член презерватив. Внезапно его осенило, что он ещё даже не видел, какой у этого парня член… впрочем, он надеялся, что под стать владельцу — большой и красивый.

Остатки смазки из тюбика были вылиты прямо на Эмиля и тот вздрогнул от ощущения. А в следующий миг Тарьей, в последний раз проведя пальцами по анусу, приставил головку и вошел — без остановок, до конца. Эмиль охнул, выгибаясь ещё больше, подтягивая руки под себя и перенося вес на локти.

— Ты как? — лишь спустя пару ударов сердца Эмиль понял, что его успокаивающе поглаживают по бокам, целуют лопатки и всячески пытаются сгладить первое впечатление. Да уж, природа его партнёра не обделила.

Вместо ответа Эмиль подался назад, ещё больше насаживаясь на член.

Тарьей хмыкнул ему в ухо, прикусил мочку, в последний раз огладил бока и устроил руки на плечах Эмиля, крепко прижимая его к постели. А потом он начал двигаться. Поначалу медленно, первые два-три толчка были совершенно черепашьими. Но, как только Эмиль подумал о том, чтобы высказать свои претензии вслух, Тарьей ускорился, а вскоре вообще сорвался в какой-то совершенно невообразимый ритм. Эмиль лежал под ним, покорно принимая всё, что дают, наслаждаясь ощущением растянутости, наслаждаясь темпом и тем, что его просто ебали, без лишних изысков и слов. Давно он не позволял себе настолько расслабиться, настолько отпустить себя в чужих руках.

Эмиль сам не заметил, когда начал подмахивать и стонать на особо удачных ударах, когда Тарьею удавалось как следует проехаться по простате. В какой-то миг он почувствовал руку на шее, его обхватили и потянули вверх, выгибая дугой над диваном, над кучей подушек.

— Я хочу... кончить, — выдохнул Эмиль, еле находя в себе силы не то, чтобы строить слова в предложения, но и чтобы вообще открывать рот для чего-либо кроме вдоха-выдоха. — Пожалуйста, Тарьей, я хочу…

— Ты можешь... кончить без стимуляции? — хриплый и задушенный голос Тарьея был музыкой для ушей — не одного Эмиля, значит, так проняло.

Эмиль помотал головой.

— Жаль, — голос Тарьея сорвался на особо глубоком толчке, он прижался грудью к спине Эмиля, обхватывая его поперед живота. Поза была не самая удобная, расстёгнутая молния на приспущенных джинсах царапала чувствительную кожу бедер, но Тарьей не спешил отпускать его.

Дыхание Тарьея слегка выровнялось, Эмиль чувствовал, как чужой член подрагивает внутри.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я позволил тебе опустить руки и погладить себя? Или ты хочешь, чтобы тебе отдрочил я?

— В-второе, — заикаясь, ответил Эмиль. А в следующий миг почувствовал чужую руку на члене и одновременно с этим — очередной глубокий толчок. Спустя три таких толчка Эмиль прерывисто выдохнул и кончил, судорожно сжимая чужой орган внутри себя. Тарьей спустил после ещё пары толчков в трясущееся от оргазма тело.

Эмиль бессильно рухнул на заляпанные спермой и смазкой подушки, и пытался отдышаться. Это было не так уж и просто сделать — с учетом свалившегося на него сверху Тарьея. Впрочем, спустя пару мгновений, тот нашел в себе силы откатиться в сторону без лишних напоминаний.

— Спасибо, — Эмиль повернул голову в сторону Тарьея, любуясь растрепанными волосами и тяжело вздымающейся грудью. Давно ему так с любовниками на одну ночь не везло.

— Спасибо тебе. Что дождался, — белозубо улыбнулся Тарьей и сел. — Нам пора собираться.

— Ещё пять минут, — помотал головой Эмиль. — Ты уездил меня похлеще Фуркада.

— Он так же классно трахается? — с искренним интересом спросил Тарьей.

— Упаси господь меня от секса с Фуркадом! — открестился Свендсен. — Но на финишном спурте с ним я порой меньше выкладываюсь, чем только что с тобой.

— Приму это, как комплимент, — рассмеялся Тарьей, шлепнул Эмиля по заднице и потянулся, помогая выпутать руки из затянувшейся узлом футболки.

***

Домашняя пресс-конференция, посвященная концу сезона, в этот раз была достаточно выматывающей. Ханты прошли плохо — спринт Эмиль не вытянул, а посреди преследования понял, что бежать дальше смысла нет. Плохое самочувствие и усталость, скопившаяся за этот долгий сезон, давали о себе знать. Поэтому он попросил не ставить его в эстафетную четверку. Впрочем, тренеры и так не собирались — его результаты говорили о его форме (вернее, ее отсутствии) лучше, чем сам Эмиль.

Поэтому в этот раз сидеть под вспышками камер, улыбаться и делать угодное спонсорам лицо хотелось меньше всего. Но работа есть работа. Спасибо Йоханнесу, который был национальным героем этого сезона, что перетянул внимание акул пера на себя.

— И, у нас осталось время для ещё одного вопроса. Кто это будет? Да, мужчина в клетчатой рубашке в заднем ряду?

— Здравствуйте, Тарьей Бё, NRK. Вопрос к мистеру Свендсену.

Эмиль нашел глазами журналиста и застыл. Не. Может. Быть.

— Мистер Свендсен, — тем временем улыбнулся своими невероятными, будто зацелованными губами, Тарьей. — Где вы планируете проводить межсезонье? В Осло или уедете на север, поближе к семье?

Эмиль сглотнул, взял предложенный ему Йоханнесом микрофон, и ответил:

— Я на самом деле ещё не решил. Но прямо сейчас мое желание остаться в Осло весьма велико.

— Спасибо за ответ, мистер Свендсен. — Эмиль был готов поспорить, что ему подмигнули.

Облизав губы, Эмиль скосил глаза на сидящую в первых рядах Саманту, а затем вновь перевел взгляд на развалившегося на стуле Тарьея. Что-то ему подсказывало, что видит он его не в последний раз.

***

Как и предполагалось, Эмиль остался в Осло. Съездив на неделю в Тронхейм, он вернулся в столицу — вопреки всем неудачам сезона, деньги рекламодателей нужно было отрабатывать и они с сокомандниками стоически переносили многочисленные телевизионные эфиры и интервью, которыми их забомбили в первые месяцы межсезонья.

Эмиль как раз выходил после очередного такого интервью, и пытался дозвониться до Саманты. Она взяла трубку после пятого гудка. Пятого гудка третьего звонка подряд.

— Ты где? — слегка раздраженно спросил Эмиль.

— Прости, у нас совещание. И я тут буду еще долго. А у тебя уже закончились интервью?

— Да. И я думал, что, как мы и договаривались, ты меня отвезешь домой.

— Извини, — она вздохнула, — но правда никак. Давай я тебе вызову такси?

Эмиль закатил глаза. Когда Саманта начинала вести себя с ним, как с маленьким мальчиком, который не может позаботиться о себе… это раздражало, да.

— Нет. Меня ребята подкинут.

В трубке послышались какие-то шорохи и шепот.

— Эмиль, мне нужно бежать. До вечера?

— Да, до вечера. Я закажу ужин.

— Люблю тебя! — ответила Саманта и сбросила вызов.

Эмиль уставился в погасший экран в смешанных чувствах. Он терпеть не мог, когда его игнорировали!

— Пока, друг, — Йоханнес хлопнул его по плечу и направился к выходу.

— Ханнес! — окликнул Эмиль. — Ты за рулем сегодня?

— А что?

— До дому не подкинешь?

— Вообще-то, меня брат забирает, но в принципе мы можем тебя завезти.

— Буду очень благодарен, — улыбнулся Эмиль.

— Сочтемся.

Они спустились на парковку в молчании — Эмиль смотрел под ноги, Йоханнес ковырялся в телефоне. Затем он поднес его к уху:

— Алло. Ну, мы уже внизу, ты где? — В дальнем углу мигнули фары и прозвучал клаксон. — О, вижу. Сейчас подойдем.

На белый BMW Эмиль засмотрелся и присвистнул в восторге.

— Нравится? — хмыкнул Йоханнес. — Я брату подарил на день рожденья.

— Ты крут, друг, — улыбнулся Эмиль, осматривая автомобиль.

— Да, мой братишка такой, — дверь со стороны водителя открылась, и оттуда вышел тот самый журналист-из-клуба. Тарьей. Эмиль вздрогнул и неверяще уставился на него. — Добрый день, мистер Свендсен.

— Добрый…— ошарашено пробормотал он.

Эмиль сильно удивился в прошлый раз, поскольку не ожидал увидеть своего случайного любовника среди журналистской братии. Ну а то, что Тарьей оказался братом Йоханнеса — это настоящий шок! И последний гвоздь в крышку гроба благоразумия.

— О, кстати! Эмиль — это мой брат Тарьей. Тарьей, Эмиля ты знаешь. Мы сможем подвезти его до дома? — Йоханнес обошел машину, открыл дверцу и устроился на пассажирском сидении спереди.

— Конечно, сможем, — улыбнулся Тарьей. — Эмиль, приятно познакомиться. 

— Взаимно, — Эмиль подошел, пожал протянутую руку, усилием воли подавляя дрожь, пробежавшую по руке от того, как большой палец Тарьея скользнул по его запястью. Сохраняя на лице максимально невозмутимое выражение, он устроился на заднем сидении со стороны водителя и посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида, в котором отражался Тарьей. Сейчас-то он вспомнил, что вскользь промелькнувшая на пресс-конференции фамилия журналиста показалась ему знакомой, но мало ли однофамильцев в немаленькой Норвегии… — Я не знал, что вы братья.

— Он меня стыдится, — фыркнул Тарьей, пристегивая ремень безопасности и заводя мотор. — Я же вместе с ним спортом занимался, пока на журналистику не решил поступать.

— Угу, разбил мою детскую мечту о братском тандеме на пьедестале, — вздохнул Йоханнес.

— Так вот почему ты так много медалей гребешь! Я думал, ты просто жадина, а ты за двоих бегаешь! — рассмеялся Эмиль. Неловкость от внезапной встречи никуда не уходила, но долго нервничать по такому поводу было не в характере Свендсена.

— Скажи спасибо, что еще один наш брат изначально даже не пытался податься в спорт. А то бы Ханнес решил, что еще и за него медали собирать надо.

— Да, нам бы тогда точно ничего не досталось.

— Дорогу молодежи! — рассмеялся Бё-младший. — Эмиль, напомни свой адрес?

Эмиль назвал адрес и откинулся на спинку сидения. Дорога до дому обещала быть занимательной.

***

В следующий раз в офисе NRK Эмиль оказался из-за Саманты. Они договорились, что он заедет за ней к концу рабочего дня и они отправятся куда-нибудь поужинать.

В офисе у Саманты, как всегда, было шумно, а сопутствующее шуму впечатление сумасшедшего дома лишь добавляло лишних красок в палитру. Саманта сидела в дальнем углу, погребенная под кипой бумаг и окруженная сотрудниками.

— Привет всем, — поздоровался Эмиль, пожал руки знакомым операторам. Обойдя стол, он наклонился и поцеловал Саманту в щеку. — Ты готова?

— Эмиль, — улыбка осветила ее уставшее лицо. — Я чуть-чуть задержусь. Можешь подождать минут двадцать?

— Сорок, — поправил ее Мортен. — Концепцию сюжета мы еще не утвердили.

Эмиль вздохнул, Саманта покачала головой.

— Я постараюсь побыстрее.

— Ничего. Где у вас тут кофе?

— В конце коридора, дверь в кухню крайняя слева, сразу перед поворотом, — Саманта приподнялась, поцеловала его в щеку.

Эмиль вышел в коридор, аккуратно прикрыв за собою дверь и оставив за ней шум и гам журналистских споров. Порой он не понимал, как Саманта выносит такую рабочую обстановку круглосуточно. Нет, на стадионе и в тренировочных залах тоже всегда было шумно и многолюдно, и стресса, пожалуй, бывало больше, но это было лишь пару месяцев в году. А не в режиме 24/7.

В задумчивости Эмиль целеустремленно прошел мимо кухонной двери, спохватившись, когда вылетел за поворот. Вздохнув, он развернулся и пошел обратно, чтобы в следующий миг увидеть выходящего из дальней двери Тарьея. Тренированный сердечный ритм предательски сбился, а руки рефлекторно сжались.

Не сказать, чтобы Эмиль не думал о Тарьее все это время. Заниматься самообманом было не в его привычке, поэтому он честно и откровенно признался себе, что думал. Более того, каждый раз, заезжая в офис NRK, надеялся его встретить. А вот то, сколько раз он набирал и удалял набранное Ханнесу сообщение с просьбой поделиться номером телефона брата, Эмиль предпочитал не считать.

— Тарьей! — окликнул Эмиль и прежде, чем у него появилось время одуматься, поспешил ему навстречу. Если судьба дает тебе лимоны...

— Эмиль? — удивленно воскликнул журналист, тем не менее, расплываясь в улыбке и протягивая руку. — Какими судьбами?

— Да так… дела, — неопределенно махнул Эмиль, стискивая чужую ладонь и не торопясь выпускать ее из захвата.

— Дела, — эхом отозвался Тарьей, в свою очередь даже не пытаясь отнять конечность.

— Вот, заехал за Самантой.

— Скогранд? — понимающе усмехнулся Тарьей. — Она ничего, у тебя хороший вкус.

Эмиль приподнял бровь, ожидая продолжения, но его не последовало. Вместо этого Тарьей прислонился спиной к стене коридора, потянув Эмиля за руку на себя. Свендсен сделал шаг вперед и наконец-то решился посмотреть в глаза Тарьею. Тот в свою очередь выжидающе посмотрел на Свендсена.

Эмиль прочистил горло.

— А ты тут?..

— А я тут работаю. Удачная встреча, не так ли?

— Да, — Эмиль окинул долгим взглядом стоящего перед ним парня. Затем, решившись, спросил: — Не покажешь, где у вас тут?.. — он неопределенно махнул свободной рукой.

Тарьей хмыкнул, разжимая пальцы и вынуждая Эмиля сделать то же. Затем он подмигнул и оторвался от стены:

— Пойдем.

В противоположном конце коридора нашлась закрытая дверь, перед которой Тарьей очень долго звенел ключами. Подобрав, наконец, нужный, он зашел, поманив за собой Свендсена. Войдя, Эмиль огляделся — это было что-то наподобие архивного кабинета или около того. В следующий миг его с силой прижали к дверям, и послышался щелчок закрываемого замка.

— Я правильно понял твои намерения? — зачем-то уточнил Тарьей.

Вместо ответа Эмиль впился в его губы голодным поцелуем. Ощущения были такие же, как в первый раз, а может и лучше — твердые и уверенные губы на его губах, напор, жар и желание. Эмиль почувствовал, как его руки перехватывают и прижимают над головой, лишая возможности гладить, трогать, прикасаться к этому невероятному телу. Ну уж нет. Так дело не пойдет.

Сильным рывком Эмиль вырвался из захвата и, пока Тарьей удивленно смотрел на него, толкнул того к стеллажам, вжимаясь всем телом, притираясь полувозбужденным членом о чужое бедро. 

— Хочу тебя касаться, — жарко выдохнул Эмиль в ухо Тарьею. Всосав чувствительную мочку в рот, он слегка прикусил ее, добиваясь горячего стона. Тарьей послушно отклонил голову в сторону, открывая шею, которую Эмиль не преминул тут же покрыть поцелуями. Тем временем его руки блуждали по чужому телу, оглаживая бока, спину, спускаясь ниже к пояснице и вытаскивая рубашку из-под широкого пояса. Когда его пальцы коснулись обнаженной кожи Тарьея, Эмиль дернулся, будто от удара током. Давно его так не крыло, с такой жаждой и непосредственной жадностью.

Отстранившись на считанные секунды — ровно на столько, сколько времени было необходимо, чтобы быстро расстегнуть все пуговицы на чужой рубашке, — Эмиль распахнул ее полы и с жадностью уставился на открывшийся вид. Мужское тело всегда ему нравилось больше женского. Наверное, в этом была доля нарциссизма или эгоцентризма, он не задумывался. Но он получал ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, глядя на плоские соски, широкий живот и спускающуюся по нему дорожку волос. Да уж, пусть Тарьей и не пошел в профессиональный спорт, за собой он следил прекрасно.

Пока Эмиль любовался на открывшуюся красоту, его руки жили какой-то своей жизнью, оглаживая чужие плечи, обводя большими пальцами ореолы темно-коричневых сосков, поддразнивая их твердые горошинки, пробегаясь одними кончиками по ребрам и тяжело вздымающемуся от возбужденного дыхания животу.

— Ты так долго будешь? — спросил Тарьей, нетерпеливо поддавая бедрами. Да уж, ему явно было тесно в таких узких джинсах.

— В прошлый раз не удалось налюбоваться вдоволь, — улыбнулся Эмиль, прижимаясь и вновь целуя Тарьея. Скользнув левой рукой вверх по торсу, Эмиль добрался до шеи Тарьея и ощутимо, хоть и не сильно, сжал ее, удерживая партнера в удобном себе положении. Затем правой рукой он скользнул вниз, дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами расстегнул пряжку ремня, пуговицу и ширинку и наконец-то добрался до члена. Тот подрагивал в ладони, даже через ткань белья ощущаясь невероятно горячо. Эмиль дразняще провел вверх и вниз. Тарьей застонал в поцелуй, требуя большего.

— Отсоси, — оторвавшись от губ Эмиля, прошептал Тарьей. — Пожалуйста, Эмиль, твой рот… хочу его.

— Я думал, ты никогда не попросишь, — ухмыльнулся Эмиль, опускаясь на колени и спуская чужие джинсы вместе с бельем до самых колен. Тарьей хрипло рассмеялся, чтобы в следующий миг задохнуться от ощущения чужого рта вокруг себя.

Эмиль не считал себя офигенным мастером минета, но в определенном настроении он любил это — хриплое дыхание, чужую тяжесть на языке и мускусный привкус. Эмиль любил сжимать руками чужую задницу, чувствуя, как правильно она ложится в ладони, как дрожит в руках тело, которое именно ты доводишь до такого состояния. В том, чтобы держать парней за яйца, был свой кайф.

Член Тарьея был прекрасен, Эмиль с удовольствием водил языком по широкому стволу, посасывал головку, дразнил левой рукой яички, придерживая правой основание члена. В какой-то момент он опустил левую руку на свою ширинку, расстегивая ее и приспуская трусы, и застонал от облегчения, когда его собственный возбужденный член наконец-то вырвался наружу. Тарьей застонал в ответ на его действия, и Эмиль рискнул поднять взгляд вверх,чтобы увидеть над собой раскрасневшееся, в поволоке первобытного желания, лицо Тарьея, его ярко блестящие глаза и приоткрытые губы, через которые с хрипом вырывалось тяжелое дыхание. При виде такой картинки Эмилю хватило лишь пары неловких движений рукой, и он почувствовал, как срывается в оргазм. А в следующий миг ему в нёбо ударила вязкая струя.

Они молча сидели под стеллажом, тяжело переводя дыхание и приводя себя в порядок. Тарьей откопал в одной из коробок под стеллажом пачку салфеток и они поделили ее по-братски.

— Я сейчас не в тему, но… может, дашь мне свой номер телефона? — прервал затянувшееся молчание Тарьей. Он как раз справился с последней расстегнутой пуговицей на своей рубашке и посмотрел на Эмиля.

— Только если ты дашь мне свой, — хмыкнул тот, даже не думая скрывать ликование. 

Пару раз глубоко вздохнув, Эмиль поднялся и оглядел себя — вроде бы никаких компрометирующих пятен на одежде не было видно. В отличии от Тарьея, чья рубашка стала несколько непрезентабельной, одежда Эмиля практически не помялась и выглядела вполне обыденно.

— Так. Мне срочно нужен умывальник и кофе.

— И мятная жвачка, — согласился Тарьей. Эмиль глянул на все еще сидящего на полу любовника и протянул руку, за которую тот охотно уцепился. — Тебе же еще девушку свою забирать.

***

Спустя полчаса Саманта нашла их с Тарьеем на кухне. Они стояли, пили кофе и дружески смеялись.

— Тарьей, — кивнула Саманта, потом повернулась к Эмилю. — Идем?

— Да, — он пожал Тарьею руку, стоически выдержал хитрое подмигивание. — Тогда я жду звонка?

— Непременно, — тот похлопал рукой по карману джинсов, в котором лежал телефон. — На следующей неделе?

— Звони, — сжав на прощание ладонь Тарьея чуточку сильнее, он развернулся, обнял Саманту за плечи и повел к выходу.

— Не знала, что вы с Тарьеем знакомы.

— Он же брат Йоханнеса, — как само собой разумеющееся сказал Эмиль. — К тому же, я пообещал ему эксклюзивное интервью.

Саманта приподняла бровь:

— Помнится, мне пришлось намного дольше крутиться возле тебя, чтобы получить право эксклюзивного интервью, — поддразнила она.

В ответ Эмиль показал ей язык.

— Скажем так, у Тарьея свои методы убеждения. Идем скорее — я чертовски голоден!

Саманта рассмеялась, а Эмиль наклонился и поцеловал ее в губы. Они были мягкими, податливыми, с привкусом клубничного блеска. Совершенно не похожи на губы, которые он целовал полчаса назад.

Со смехом Саманта оттолкнула его:

— Не на работе же!

Эмиль согласно кивнул и потянул ее за собой к автомобилю. Ладонь Саманты доверчиво лежала в его ладони. Но все, о чем мог думать в этот момент Эмиль — это об обжигающем карман мобильном телефоне, в адресной книге которого с сегодняшнего дня появилась новая запись. Отчего-то казалось, что, в отличии от номеров всяких прочих мальчиков на ночь, имя Тарьея надолго задержится в его контактах.

Интересно, подумалось Эмилю, а регулярный секс с одним конкретным мужчиной уже можно считать изменой или нет?..  
_____________________  
* _Мы не можем остановиться_  
И не остановимся!  
Разве ты не видишь, что эта ночь принадлежит нам?  
Разве ты не видишь, что нам нравится эта жизнь?


End file.
